Killian Jones
Killian Jones, auch bekannt als Captain Hook, ist ein Hauptcharakter aus Once Upon a Time. Hook basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Charakter aus J.M. Barries Peter Pan. Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Dienste mit Bruder des Königs Erste Reise nach Neverland Killian Jones war in seinen jungen Jahren Gehilfe seines großen Bruders Liam Jones, welcher vor Hook Kaptiän des Schiffes war, welches früher als "Pegasus" bekannt unter der Fahne des Königs des Frontlandes segelte. Später beherbegt es die Piratenbande als "Jolly Roger". Killian inspiziert die Crew und entdeckt das einer der Männer Alkohol in einem Flachmann in der Tasche hat. Er wirft ihn ins Meer, wofür er anschließend von seinem Bruder gelobt wird. („ “) Liebe zu Milah Killian Jones trifft Milah in einer Taverne, wo er sie mit Geschichten seiner Abenteuer unterhält. Als ihr Mann Rumpelstilzchen hinzukommt, kommentiert Jones, dass er größer sei als er von Milah beschrieben würde. Am nächsten Tag sieht es so aus, als haben Jones und seine Crew Milah entführt. Rumpelstilzchen betritt sein Schiff und bittet ihn, Milah freizulassen. Jones sagt, er würde sie gehen lassen, wenn Rumpelstilzchen sich mit ihm duelliert und gegen ihn gewinnt. Rumpelstilzchen will nicht kämpfen und muss ohne seine Frau gehen. Jahre später wird Jones in der Nähe der Taverne in einer Gasse von einem Bettler angerempelt. Jones macht sich über ihn lustig und nennt ihn ein Krokodil. Der Bettler nimmt seine Kapuze ab und enthüllt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen, auch bekannt als der Dunkle, ist. Er fragt nach Milah und Jones täuscht zuerst vor, sie nicht zu kennen und behauptet dann, dass sie gestorben sei. Rumpelstilzchen fordert Jones zum Duell auf, gibt ihm aber Zeit, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Später besiegt Rumpelstilzchen Jones im Duell und möchte ihm das Herz herausreißen, wird aber von Milah gestoppt. Sie bietet ihm eine magische Bohne an, wenn er sie und Jones am Leben lässt. Außerdem enthüllt sie, dass sie Jones liebt. Verlust seiner Hand Am nächsten Tag trifft Rumpelstilzchen Jones und Milah auf dem Schiff. Milah zeigt ihm die Bohne und wirft sie dann Jones zu. Als sie sagt, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen nie geliebt hat, reißt er ihr das Herz heraus und zerquetscht es. Sie stirbt in Jones' Armen. Rumpelstilzchen verlangt nach der Bohne, aber Jones weigert sich, sie ihm zu geben. Rumpelstilzchen schlägt ihm die Hand ab, in der er die Bohne vermutet. Jones hebt einen Haken vom Boden auf und rammt ihn Rumpelstilzchen in die Brust, was diesem jedoch nicht schadet da er unsterblich ist. Hook sagt das er schon einen Weg finden wird um sich zu rächen. Rumpelstilzchen verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke und lässt den Haken zurück. Hook bestattet Milah in dem er sie ins Meer wirft. Hook lässt William Smee frei von den Fesseln und rekrutiert ihm in seine Crew. Er erzählt ihm von Land der ewigen Jugend wo keiner altern oder wachsen kann. Er wirft die Zauberbohne ins Meer und ersetzt seine Hand durch den Haken und er und seine ganze Crew reisen mit der Jolly Roger nach Neverland.(„ “) Rückkehr nach Neverland Hook und William Smee finden einen Jungen halb ertrunken im Meer von Neverland. Sie retten ihn. („ “) Hook betrachtet ein Bild von Milah bis Mr. Smee kommt und den Zustand des Jungen mitteilt: er sei in Ordnung, aber er meint er könnte vom Land ohne Magie kommen. Hook will ihm an die Verlorenen Jungs ausliefern um zu überleben. Hook geht zum Jungen und fragt ihn nach seinen Namen. Der Junge will ihm seinen Namen erst nicht verraten, doch nachdem Hook mit fester Stimme nochmals nachfragt, stellt sich der Junge als Baelfire vor. Hook gibt ihm ein Handtuch und will ihm in seine Piratencrew rekrutieren. Hook ändert seine Meinung, denn er weiß, dass der Junge der Sohn von Milah und Rumpelstilzchen ist. Er möchte sein Vertrauen gewinnen um die Schwäche von Rumpelstilzchen zu erfahren, damit er sich rächen kann. Doch die Verlorenen Jungs kommen bereits auf das Schiff und wollen einen Jungen, der angeblich hier ist haben. Hook behauptet, dass er keine Ahnung von einem Jungen habe und dass keine Kinder auf dem Schiff seien. Unter der Leitung von Felix durchsuchen die Jungen die Jolly Roger, doch sie können Baelfire nicht finden, da Hook ihn versteckt hat. Hook zeigt Bae wie das Ruder funktioniert. Rechs ist Steuerbord. Links ist Backbord. Bae erzählt ihm von seinem Vater, welcher der Dunkle ist und dass nur der Dolch des Dunklen ihn töten kann. Jetzt weiß Hook wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann. Hook redet später mit Smee, der es für keine gute Idee hält, Bae hier zu behalten wenn ER nach ihm sucht. Kurz danach greift Bae Hook an. Er hat ein Bild von Milah gefunden, das ihm als Beweis reicht, dass Hook der Pirat ist, der seine Mutter getötet hat. Hook sagt ihm jedoch, dass er Milah sehr geliebt hat und sie von Rumpelstilzchen getötet wurde. Hook meint auch, dass die Crew auf der Jolly Roger und auch er selbst Baes neue Familie werden könnte, so wie Milah es immer wollte. Doch Bae vertraut ihm nicht und möchte an die Küste gebracht werden. Hook sagt, dass er sich ändern könne. Bae ist trotzdem der Meinung, dass Hook sich nie ändern könnte und er immer an sich selber denken würde und deshalb will er dennoch das Schiff verlassen und zur Insel gebracht werden. Hook liefert ihn den Verlorenen Jungs aus. Nebenbei gibt er Bae dann auch noch Recht, denn das Einzige was für ihn jetzt nur noch zählt, ist die Rache an Rumpelstilzchen. Danach geht er zurück ins Märchenland.(„ “) Rückkehr zum Zauberwald Bündnis mit Cora Irgendwann später kehrt Hook in den Zauberwald zurück und bricht in den Palast der Bösen Königin ein, um von Belle zu erfahren, wie er Rumpelstilzchen töten kann. Als Sie ihm keine Antwort geben kann, möchte er sie töten, doch die Böse Königin hindert ihn daran, da sie Belle noch braucht. Sie informiert Hook darüber, dass sie einen Fluch heraufbeschwören will, der sie alle in ein Land ohne Magie bringen wird, wo Rumpelstilzchen leichter zu besiegen wäre. Im Gegenzug für diese Information beauftragt sie Hook mit Jeffersons Hut ins Wunderland zu reisen, um ihrer Mutter Cora das Herz herauszureißen. Dafür belegt sie Hooks Haken mit einem Zauber, der es ihm ermöglichen soll, das Herz einer Person zu nehmen. Captain Hook reist ins Wunderland und wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht. Sie fragt ihn über den Herzbuben, warum er gekommen ist und er erklärt, dass er eine Frau namens Cora sucht. Sie enthüllt ihre Identität und Hook versucht mit seinem Haken, ihr Herz herauszureißen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie keines hat. Cora lacht und offenbart, dass sie als Herzkönigin ihr eigenes Herz nicht an einem Ort lassen würde, an den man leicht dran kommt. Sie stößt ihre Hand in seine Brust und packt sein Herz, womit sie ihn zwingt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erzählt, dass Regina ihn geschickt hat, um sie zu töten. Cora reißt sein Herz nicht heraus und sagt, dass er ihr dabei helfen soll, ins Märchenland zu gelangen, damit sie Reginas Herz herausreißen kann. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Dunkle Fluch, den Regina entfesseln möchte, das Gedächtnis von jedem löscht, der nach Storybrooke geht, somit auch Hooks. Hook bringt die scheinbar tote Cora zu Regina. Regina gesteht vor dem Leichnam, dass sie ihre Mutter immer noch liebt und dass sie nicht riskieren kann, dass sie mit nach Storybrooke kommt, weil Liebe eine Schwäche ist. Regina legt eine Rose zu ihr und lässt sie dann allein. Hook betritt den Raum und fragt Cora, warum sie nicht Reginas Herz genommen hat. Cora erwidert, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben und dass sie sich vor Reginas Fluch schützen müssen. Als der Fluch sich Hook und Cora nähert, errichtet Cora ein magisches Schutzschild, dass ein Gebiet des Märchenlandes – darunter auch Auroras Palast und die Zufluchtsstätte – vor dem Fluch bewahrt. In diesem Gebiet wird 28 Jahre lang die Zeit still stehen bis der Fluch gebrochen wird. Sie sagt dass sie sobald sie erwacht ist zu ihrer Tochter gehen und ihr im Augenblick der größten Not helfen werde. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Im gegenwärtigen Märchenland zeigt Cora Captain Hook die Asche des Schranks. Er fragt, ob sie damit in die andere Welt reisen können und Cora antwortet, dass es ein Anfang sei. Hook antwortet, dass Cora damit ihre Tochter wiedersehen und er ein Krokodil häuten wird. („ “) Aurora entdeckt Hook unter einem Leichenhaufen. Er versucht, die vier Frauen hereinzulegen, indem er behauptet, er hätte Coras Angriff auf das Lager überlebt, indem er sich unter den Toten versteckt hätte. Emma glaubt ihm nicht, hält ein Messer an seine Kehle und sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit hören will, da sie erkennen könne, wenn jemand lügt. Sie bindet ihn an einen Baum und pfeift, um die Oger anzulocken. Hook enthüllt seine wahre Identität. Er sagt, dass er mit Cora zusammengearbeitet hat, sich aber Emma und ihrem Team anschließen möchte. Er erzählt Emma, dass er einen Weg nach Storybrooke kenne und sie möchte wissen, warum er dorthin möchte. Killian erzählt von magischen Kompass der den Weg nach Storybrooke leitet. Er erklärt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen stellen will, der seine Hand nahm. Emma schneidet ihn frei und er führt sie zu einer Bohnenstange, die in den Himmel führt. Hook erklärt, dass sich oben ein magischer Kompass befindet, sie aber erst an dem Riesen vorbei müssen. („ “) Hook erzählt, dass diese Bohnenstange von der Riese verzaubert ist um Eindringlinge ab zu wehren. Er enthüllt, dass er einen Gegenzauber von Cora hat, mit dem zwei von ihnen nach oben klettern können. Zusammen mit Emma klettert er nach oben. Während ihrer Klettertour fragt Hook Emma nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Er erkennt, dass sie ein Waisenkind ist, da er einige Zeit in Gesellschaft der Verlorenen Jungs verbracht hat und deshalb andere Waisen erkennen könne. Er fragt sie, ob sie schon einmal verliebt war und sie verneint. Die beiden kommen im Reich der Riesen an. Er erzählt ihr, dass ein Mann namens Jack eine Invasion ins Riesenreich anführte, bei der alle Riesen bis auf einen starben. Emma fragt ihn nach seiner Tätowierung des Namen Milah und erkennt, dass Rumpelstilzchen mehr als nur seine Hand genommen hat. Sie gibt zu, dass sie auch einmal verliebt gewesen ist. Hook benutzt einen Menschenknochen, um gegen ein großes Metallschild zu schlagen, damit der Riese aus seinem Versteck kommt. Der Riese stürmt heraus und sieht Hook. Dieser lockt ihn in Emmas Nähe und sie wirft ihm das Schlafpuder, das ihr Mulan gegeben hat, ins Gesicht, was ihn in einen Schlaf versetzt. Die beiden gehen in das Versteck des Riesen, das mit vielen Schätzen gefüllt ist. Hook lässt sich ablenken, aber Emma ist nur an dem Kompass interessiert. Die beiden finden das Skelett von Jack, dem Riesentöter, und dessen Schwert. Als Emma etwas entdeckt, das der Kompass sein könnte, wacht der Riese auf und stürmt zornig in das Versteck. Dabei fallen Steine von der Decke, unter denen Hook begraben wird. Nachdem Emma den Riesen besiegt, aber am Leben gelassen hat, und er sie dafür gehen lässt, befreit Emma Hook unter den Felsbrocken und zeigt ihm den Kompass. Er streckt seine Hand danach aus, aber Emma packt ihn wieder ein. Sie kettet Hook fest, da sie ihm nicht vertraut, und einen Vorsprung braucht. Er ruft ihr hinterher, dass sie ihn freilassen soll. („ “) Später klettert Hook allein die Bohnenstange hinunter und wird auf dem Boden von Cora konfrontiert. Sie erwähnt, dass er den Gegenzauber von ihr gestohlen hat und er behauptet, dass er geplant hätte, ihr den Kompass zu bringen. Sie sieht es dennoch als Verrat an, will ihn aber nicht töten, sondern zurücklassen, so dass er sich nicht an Rumpelstilzchen rächen kann. Er will sie angreifen, aber sie verschwindet in einer Wolke. Später weckt Hook Aurora in ihrer Gefängniszelle und befreit sie. Sie fragt, warum er sie gehen lässt und er entgegnet, dass er gegen Cora arbeitet. Er sagt Aurora, sie solle Emma eine Nachricht von ihm überbringen und ihr sagen, dass sein Deal noch stehe und er ihr immer noch helfen wolle. Nachdem Aurora geflohen ist, kommt Cora in die Zelle und findet Hook vor. Sie fesselt ihn an die Wand und kündigt an, dass sie ihn nun töten müsse. Er entgegnet, dass sie ihm lieber danken solle, da er ihr ein Geschenk gebracht habe. Kurz darauf belauscht Cora Aurora und ihre Gefährten durch Auroras Herz und kontrolliert ihre Worte. Cora ist beeindruckt, dass Hook ein Herz genommen hat. Er fragt sie, ob sie nun zusammen nach Storybrooke gehen können und sie erklärt sich einverstanden. („ “) Mit Auroras Herz zwingt Cora Aurora, sich selbst, Mulan, Emma und Mary Margaret in Rumpelstilzchens alter Gefängniszelle einzusperren. Als die anderen Aurora konfrontieren, enthüllt Cora, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt und sie damit kontrollieren kann und Hook enthüllt, dass er derjenige ist, der es gestohlen hat. Er stellt Emma zur Rede, weil sie ihn im Reich des Riesen zurückgelassen hat und geht dann mit Cora. Die beiden gehen zum Nostos-See, um mit der Asche des Schranks ein Portal herzustellen. Hook wirft dafür die Asche ins Wasser, aber als er und Cora sich auf die Reise vorbereiten, taucht Mary Margaret mit Emma und Mulan auf und schießt ihnen mit einem Pfeil den Kompass aus den Händen. Er und Emma kämpfen um den Kompass, während Mulan mit Cora kämpft und Mary Margaret Pfeile schießt. Cora verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke, wobei der Beutel mit Auroras Herz beinahe in das Portal fällt. Hook gelingt es, den Beutel gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fangen und wirft ihn Mulan zu, damit diese Aurora das Herz zurückgeben kann. Mulan bringt es zu Aurora zurück, während die anderen weiter kämpfen. Emma gelingt es, den Kompass wieder an sich zu nehmen und Hook k.o. zu schlagen. Nachdem sich das Portal hinter Emma und Mary Margaret geschlossen hat, ist Cora enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr Plan misslungen ist, doch Hook zeigt ihr, dass er eine verbrauchte Zauberbohne hat und erinnert sie daran, dass das Wasser des Sees die Bohne wiederherstellen kann. Er wirft die Bohne in den See und erschafft damit ein Portal nach Storybrooke. Während Emma und Mary Margaret mit ihren Freunden zu Granny's Diner gehen, um ihre Rückkehr zu feiern, taucht Hooks Schiff mit Hook und Cora im Hafen von Storybrooke auf. („ “) Reise nach Storybrooke Hook und Cora segeln zum Hafen von Storybrooke. Dort möchte sich Hook von Cora verabschieden, um Rumpelstilzchen zu töten. Cora hält ihn auf. Dabei zeigt sie ihm, dass Magie zurück in Storybrooke ist, wodurch es schwieriger für Hook wird, sich zu rächen. Ein Fischer kommt vorbei, der die Jolly Roger bemerkt. Cora macht das Schiff unsichtbar und verwandelt den Fischer in einen Fisch. Hook wirft ihn ins Meer und geht mit Cora in die Stadt. Sie sehen dabei Regina, die mit Emma streitet. Später kommt Cora zu Hook, der gerade seinen Haken schärft und zeigt ihm im Schiff den gefesselten Dr. Hopper, der die Geheimnissse der Stadt kennt und ihm helfen kann, Rumpelstilzchen zu töten.(„ “) Hook foltert Archie, um von ihm die Schwäche von Rumpelstilzchen (Mr. Gold) zu erfahren. Er fragt ihn nach seinem Dolch, doch er weiß nichts darüber. Archie erzählt von Belle, der Geliebten von Gold. Hook erscheint in der Bücherei und wartet auf Belle. Dabei liest er eines der Bücher über Schiffs-Knoten. Dann kommt Belle, die ihn als den Mann erkennt, der bei ihr im Palast der Königin eingedrungen ist. Hook jagt Belle, die sich im Fahrstuhl versteckt. Als Gold erscheint, verschwindet er. Später gibt William Smee Hook Baes Schal, den Gold braucht, um über die Stadtgrenze zu gehen und seinen Sohn zu finden. Hook überrascht Belle als sie versucht, den Schal zurückzustehlen. Hook nimmt ihre Pistole und richtet sie auf sie. Hook erzählt die wahre Geschichte, dass Milah Rumpelstilzchen freiwillig verlassen hat und Rumpelstilzchen sie getötet hat. Belle läuft mit dem Schal an Deck des Schiffs, aber Hook schneidet ihr den Weg an. Mr. Gold erscheint und schlägt ihn mit seinem Gehstock, bis Belle ihn bittet, damit aufzuhören. Später schießt Hook auf Belle, wodurch diese über die Stadtgrenze fällt und ihre Erinnerungen an das Märchenland verliert. Mr. Gold will sich daraufhin mit einem Feuerball rächen, doch plötzlich taucht ein Auto auf und fährt Hook an. („ “) Gold greift Hook an, aber Emma, Mary Margaret und David halten ihn auf und bringen Hook zum Krankenhaus. Dort muss Dr. Whale Hooks Wunden versorgen. Seine Rippen sind gebrochen und er hat einige Prellungen. Als Emma Swan in sein Krankenzimmer kommt, um herauszufinden, ob Cora sich auch in Storybrooke aufhält, fällt ihm erstmals auf, dass er schon wieder angekettet worden ist und sein Haken fehlt. Emma befragt ihn, doch anstatt ihr zu antworten flirtet er wieder nur mit ihr. („ “) Killian muss David, Mary und Leroy auf die unsichtbare Jolly Roger führen. Leroy fragt, ob er damit wieder zurück reisen könne. Hook sagt jedoch, um durch Welten zu reisen bräuchte man ein Portal. Hook zeigt ihnen einen Käfig, in dem ein bewusstloser Mann liegt. Es handelt sich bei diesem um Anton, einen Riesen, den Cora geschrumpft hat um ihn mitzunehmen. Hook gibt ihnen den Schlüssel zum Käfig, damit sie ihn befragen können, warum Cora ihn mitgebracht hat. Anton wird wütend und greift David an, den er für James hält. Mary Margaret vertreibt ihn. Hook legt die Karte einer Herzdame auf die Straße, um Cora zu rufen. Stattdessen kommt Regina, die sich wieder mit Cora versöhnt hat. Hook erzählt vom Riesen, den Cora mitgebracht hat und der David töten will. Regina findet den Riesen und lässt ihn für kurze Zeit groß werden, damit er David töten kann. („ “) Hook kommt zu Reginas Haus und hört das Gespräch von Regina und Cora an. Mr. Gold hat mit Emma und Henry die Stadt verlassen. Cora hat einen Plan, wie sie Gold kontrollieren kann, wenn er wieder zurück ist: Sie müssen seinen Dolch stehlen. Hook, Regina und Cora suchen in der Bücherei. Zwischen zwei Bücher finden sie eine verschlüsselte Karte. Hook kann sie als Pirat lesen und markiert die Stelle, an der der Dolch sein sollte. Cora nimmt die Karte und schlägt Hook bewusstlos, da der Dolch zu mächtig sei, um ihn an Hook zu vergeuden. („ “) Killian geht zur Polizeistation und schlägt David mit einen Brechstange k.o. Danach stiehlt er seine Schlüssel und öffnet eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch, in der sich sein Haken befindet. Hook reist mit der noch unsichtbaren Jolly Roger nach New York City. Er betritt ein Gebäude, schubst Emma aus dem Weg und verletzt Mr. Gold mit seinem vergifteten Haken. Emma schlägt Hook nieder und bringt Mr. Gold in Neals Apartment. Hook wird in einen Lagerraum gespert. („ “) Bündnis mit Greg und Tamara Rettung von Storybrooke Hook wird von Tamara im Lagerraum gefunden und in einem Lieferwagen gefesselt und geknebelt zur Stadtgrenze von Storybrooke gebracht. Tamara zeigt Greg Mendell den Piraten. („ “) Killian wird zum Uhrenturm von Storybrooke gebracht. Greg und Tamara wollen ihm einen Auftrag geben. Hook sagt, er führe keine Aufträge mehr aus, da Rumpelstilzchen tot und somit seine Lebensaufgabe erfüllt sei. Doch die beiden zeigen ihm durch ein Fernglas, dass Gold noch am Leben ist. Greg und Tamara kennen sich mit dem Töten von magischen Wesen aus. Sie versprechen ihm dabei zu helfen, das Krokodil zu töten, wenn er ihnen dabei hilft, Gregs Vater zu finden, womit Hook einverstanden ist. Hook geht zu Regina ins Rathaus, die dort Zauberbohnen züchtet, die sie vom Bohnenfeld gestohlen hat. Hook möchte sich ihr und Cora wieder anschließen. Doch sie sagt, dass Cora tot ist, was Hook sehr leid tut, und dann akzeptiert sie, da sie jede Hilfe braucht, die sie kriegen kann. Sie erzählt von einem Auslöser, der Storybrooke zerstört und alle Bewohner tötet, also auch Rumpelstilzchen. Doch Regina, Hook und Henry werden vorher mit den Zauberbohnen ein Portal erschaffen und dadurch entkommen. Hook und Regina fahren mit dem Fahrstuhl unter die Bibliothek. Regina bemerkt an Killians Arm ein Lederarmband, das Cora gehört hat. Sie möchte es haben, da es rechtmäßig ihr gehöre. Hook gibt es ihr und sie gehen weiter. Regina erzählt von ihrer Freundin Maleficent, die mit dem Fluch so verzaubert ist, dass sie egal in welcher Form den Auslöser beschützt. Sogar vor Regina. Sie stößt Hook in eine Grube, damit er als Ablenkung dient. Der Drache Maleficent stabilisiert sich zu einem Zombie. Maleficent greift Hook an, während Regina den Auslöser aus Snow Whites Glassarg holt. Hook wehrt sich gegen Maleficent. Als Regina wieder oben ankommt, bemerkt sie den noch lebendigen Hook. Er hat Hilfe bekommen von Greg Mendell und Tamara. Sie haben auch den Armreif, den Regina von Hook hat, mit etwas belegt, das ihre magischen Kräfte blockiert. Hook hatte darüber nachgedacht, den Plan von Greg und Tamara zu vergessen und sich Regina wieder anzuschließen, doch da sie ihn betrogen hat, arbeitet er mit Greg und Tamara zusammen. Die beiden entführen Regina. („ “) Hook fesselt Regina an einen Tisch bis Greg erscheint, der die Königen foltern möchte um herauszufinden, wo sein Vater ist. Er bittet Hook um Hilfe, aber der interesiert sich nur für seine Rache an Rumpelstilzchen. („ “) Hook, Greg und Tamara gehen zu den Minen Storybrookes. Hook fragt für wenn sie eigentlich arbeiten. Greg und Tamara sagen nur, dass es ihm egal sein könne, solange er sich an Rumpelstilzchen rächen kann. Hook nimmt eine Spitzhacke von einem der Zwerge und schlägt auf den Auslöser. Dadurch wird dieser aktiviert. Hook kommt in Mary Margarets Wohnung zu David, Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry und Regina, wo er von David mit einem Schlag überrascht wird. Hook sagt jedoch, dass er auf ihrer Seite sei und Storybrooke vor der Zerstörung retten will. Er verrät, wo die Zauberbohnen von Greg und Tamara sind um ins Märchenland zurück zu fliehen. Hook und David gehen zur Konservenfabrik, wo sich Greg Mendell und Tamara mit den Zauberbohnen aufhalten. Hook kann im Laufe des Kampfs das Glas mit den Zauberbohnen zerbrechen und eine stehlen. Hook steckt sie in seinen Beutel. David nimmt sie ihm ab, da er ihm immer noch nicht vertraut. In Granny's Diner, wo sich alle Bewohner außer Regina versammeln, zeigt David die Tasche mit der Zauberbohne. Damit können sie ins Märchenland flüchten und der Zerstörung entgehen. Jedoch muss Regina hier bleiben, da sie den Auslöser für kurze Zeit aufhält. Doch Emma hat die Idee, das Portal zu benutzen, um den Auslöser ins Märchenland zu schicken. Alle sind einverstanden bis auf Killian. Hook nimmt seinen Beutel wieder und will sich damit selbst retten. Emma überzeugt ihn, dass sie Regina retten müssen. Er gibt ihr den Beutel, behält aber unbemerkt die Bohne. Emma verrät ihm, dass Neal/Bae Henrys Vater ist. Hook hat die Bohne und will damit nun zum Zauberwald. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen macht sich bemerkbar und er kehrt zurück zum Hafen. Dort sind schon Gold, Belle, Emma, Mary Margaret, David und Regina. Er will ihnen die Bohne geben, doch es ist zu spät, der Auslöser ist gestoppt. Henry wurde von Greg und Tamara in ein unbekanntes Land entführt. Hook will ihnen mit der Zauberbohne helfen und schließt soger mit Gold Waffenstillstand. Mit dem magischen Globus erkennt Gold, dass Henry in Neverland ist. Killian wirft die Bohne ins Wasser und er und die anderen setzen die Segel nach Neverland. („ “) Familie ANMERKUNGEN: *Durchgezogene Linien kennzeichnen Eltern-Kind-Blutsverwandtschaft *Gestrichelte Linien kennzeichnen Ehen, Verlobungen, Adoptionen und Beziehungen mit Nachkommen *† kennzeichnet verstorbene Personen Wissenswertes * Hook hat eine Tätowierung eines Herzens mit Milahs Namen auf dem rechten Handgelenk. Das Herz wird von Rumpelstilzchens Dolch durchbohrt. Auftritte en:Hook es:Capitán Garfio fr:Killian Jones it:Uncino pl:Kapitan Hak ru:Крюк sr-el:Kapetan Kuka Hook, Captain Hook, Captain Kategorie:Person Neverland Kategorie:Person Storybrooke Kategorie:Hauptrolle Staffel 7